


I can hear you

by HalfBlood



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, KageyamaxHinata, M/M, Mind Reader, One Shot, Romance, Sweet, Unrequited, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfBlood/pseuds/HalfBlood
Summary: Hinata tried his luck to find a person who could hear minds.





	I can hear you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Hinata x Kageyama fic. It’s short and sweet. I’ve been wanting to write this for a long time and there it is! There will be no follow ups to this coz it will surely be on hiatus if I do so. (Just like my other fics sobs*) Hope you all like it. 
> 
> Prompt: Character A aims to prove one of his childhood fantasies and Character B happens to be the one he was looking for.
> 
> Also, thanks to @writing.prompt.s on IG for this wonderful prompt.

 

Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc. Time seemed to suspend in the summer air. The hot temperature felt hotter with every passing second. Even the AC couldn’t do a thing to at least make the room more humid. And what made it worse was when the second period started the AC somehow stopped working. It must have fulfilled its lifetime worth of service. As a result, the students were left to cool themselves down by any means they saw fit.

Some were busily fanning their hands as if it would be enough to make them feel a bit comfortable and cooler. Others didn’t mind the hot weather at all, as they busily chatted with their classmates, read erotic mangas (secretly of course), or actively played manly games.

With all the chatter and fuss, Hinata felt more bored than usual. None of the activities inside the class piqued his interest. Was it an effect of his morning routines? No. That was not likely to happen. Lack of sleep? Probably. Since he and Kageyama practiced till there was no energy left in their body, and on top of that, they also had to clean and lock the gymnasium up the night before.

He folded his arms over his desk, preparing himself to sleep. That was probably better. At least he could have some rest before their training. Hinata then bowed his head and closed his eyes. As the busy chatter lulled him to sleep, a thought flashed through his mind; making his already sleepy self wide awake.

A small upturn was present at the corner of the spiker’s lips, as his mind raced to millions of directions. To get his desired response, the red-head searched for the right words to say. What should he say to get their attention? Should he blurt out his nastiest secret or tell them a joke? Which one would be better? He thought hard for quite sometime before landing to a better idea.

Hinata straightened his back, inhaled deeply, then let the air out audibly. Repeating the same breathing exercise three times. Then, he balled his fists on the top of his desk, closed his eyes, and he once again inhaled a lungful of air. _“Kageyama Tobio is the biggest idiot on Earth!”_ He shouted, not out-loud but inside his head. All just so he could find out if there were people who could hear other people’s thoughts. It was a childish idea, but wouldn’t that be awesome if someone could hear what he was thinking? They would be like one of those heroes on animes and mangas.

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes again and scanned the whole room. Looking for something that would at least give him a hint if there was really a being that could hear minds.

Nothing seemed amiss. Everyone was still doing what they had been doing, except for one person. At the farthest corner of the room, the usually asleep raven-haired boy was awake and was visibly emitting a dark aura. Hinata ignored him. Kageyama was always like that. He seemed angry at everyone and everything. The red-head was used to his glaring eyes, the constant crease on his forehead, and his foul mouth. Despite that, Hinata still liked him. Not platonically tho, he liked that goddamn asshole romantically. Could you believe it? This had never happened before! All along, he knew that he was goddamn straight then all of a sudden he turned out to be a homosexual.

He wasn’t sure when it started or how it developed, but he was sure that he liked him. Period. There was no need to deny it. He passed that phase already, and he only realized how hard he fell. Hell. He was not even sure if he could recover from it or save himself if the need arose. That was how it was. He fell and chose to keep it that way. Kageyama would sure be grossed out if he knew, and that’s not what Hinata wanted. The red-head wanted to keep this friendship going. He would do anything to keep it. Even if it cost him his own happiness.

Even before Hinata could try shouting again internally, the school bell rang and the next period started.

As usual, Math was still deadly boring. All his brain cells died by just processing the simple mathematical equations written on the board and by listening to their teacher who seemed to be talking to the board rather than to his students.

Once again, Hinata continued his internal monologue. He started it off with questions until it escalated on how boring the class was to how much he liked a certain somehow. Of course, he wouldn’t spill the other man’s name. That would only cause them nothing but trouble, and Hinata didn’t want that.

 _“What I mean is they are really annoying at times, but still without them, I just can’t seem to get through the day.”_ The red-head said, wishing that someone was listening to him.

Hinata sighed deeply and continued his talk. As his frustrations built up, Hinata’s internal voice grew more irritated and a notch higher. _“Ugh! I am really an idiot for falling for them right?!”_

At the far corner of the room, a dark aura was rising, making the hair on the back of the students’ nape stand on its end. The person emitting such aura was glaring daggers at the innocent red-head and the said red-head was clueless as hell as to what happened to the other man. He knew full well that he did nothing wrong. All he did was stare at the board and pretend to be listening. Was listening that bad?

 _“What did I do wrong? I didn’t do anything to anger him. Maybe Kageyama was angry at the teacher and not with me? After all, the class was too boring. That’s a more acceptable reason, but why would he be glaring at me?”_ These questions flood Hinata’s mind as fast as bullets on thin metal sheets.

The commotion subsided quickly when Kageyama, excused himself with a weak lie.

 _“I- I don’t feel well.”_ The raven-haired man said and quickly ran out of the room, anger still visible from his figure.

The bell rang, the classes ended, the halls and rooms were emptied but there was still no Kageyama. He hadn’t shown up after his extravagant exit.

 _“That idiot! His probably asleep now. Unless he was really sick just like what he said.”_ Hinata thought as he gathered his stuff that was clattered on his table to make it seem that he was really studying and not pretending. A little bit of effort won’t kill him.

After fixing his belongings, the red-head opted to make a run to the gymnasium, but he then remembered the other man’s bag. So for a very innocent reason, (it was not like Hinata wanted to see the other man and make sure that he was feeling well) Hinata took the setter’s bag and delayed his earlier plan of going to the gymnasium.

After knocking three times, Hinata turned the doorknob and ducked his head inside the overly quiet infirmary. Seemed like there was no one inside until he heard a distinct snoring coming from the other side of the curtain separating the infirmary beds. Guessing that Kageyama was behind it, Hinata slowly opened the thin fabric and found the man he was looking for.

Kageyama was sleeping soundly with earphones in his ear. His face was of pure bliss that made Hinata not want to wake him up. Instead of rousing the other man, the red-head put the other man’s bag at the end of the bed and was planning to quietly exit the room. Perhaps, Kageyama was really not feeling well. So, it was better if Hinata would let him rest.

The spiker then turned his back and was about to leave when he felt the other man rousing from his pretty deep sleep.

 _“Hinata?”_ Kageyama started. _“Where are you going?”_

 _“I- I’m off to the gym. Go, and sleep again. I’ll tell the captain that you’re sick.”_ He answered. Not daring to look back. Why would he? Kageyama would surely know what he was thinking just from seeing his beet red face. Hell. Who wouldn’t blush from hearing that raspy voice? Surely, Hinata fell way too deep for him to get back up.

 _“I better get out of here. If not, I will surely be found out. No. After all the trouble I’ve been to just to keep this feeling unnoticed. He mustn’t know.”_ The red-head thought.

 _“Why won’t you look at me?”_ Kageyama asked him, followed by the sound of sheets being pulled off and the creaking of the bed.

 _“Shit. I have to quickly get away from here. I’ll die if he sees me like this.”_ He thought to himself as he was about to make a run to the gym just to get away from the man he loved. Being alone with Kageyama was not really on his plans.

 _“I have to go. Captain will get angry if I’m late.”_ He said and made a run to the door which was quickly blocked by Kageyama’s muscled arms, sculpted by his non-stop training.

 _“Where are you going?”_ Kageyama said. And with that Hinata lost his senses. He was panicking inside, all his brain cells forgot how to work while his heart was about to break out from his chest.

 _“W-what the hell are y-ou doing!? I told you I have to go.”_ He answered his words seemed angry but his voice failed to prove him so. He was stammering, and his body was trembling. On top of that, feeling Kageyama’s hot breath on his nape did him no good. It was all getting out of hand. His heart couldn’t take it anymore.

Kageyama leaned closer, teasing the innocent and panicked red-head. It was a given that the two of them were too close, (both figuratively and literally) and they were comfortable with it. But add being alone to that and this air of awkwardness and panic just oozed out of Hinata unconsciously. With a predatory smirk on his face, the raven-haired man whispered softly and hotly at Hinata’s ear; making the other man crimson red and confused.

Abruptly, Hinata faced the other man before it dawned on him that what he did only put him in more danger. The danger of falling for the other man deeper. But, this was not the time for drama or romance. This was not some cheesy Hollywood love story where the characters kissed each other at any chance they get. That’s distasteful.

Focusing once more, he asked, _“What did you say?”_

Kageyama’s smirk broadened and inched further as each word came out from his mouth.

_“I can hear you.”_

With that, Hinata’s world fell. He thought that this would be the end. All his efforts were fruitless. With tears attempting to fall from his eyes, he lost his balance. The fall he was expecting never came tho, as Kageyama’s left arm wrapped him in a tight hug and his other hand forced him to face the raven-haired man.

 _“I said I can hear you.”_ He said before sealing the other man’s mouth with his own.


End file.
